


Oltaya Takılan Rüzgar

by globbels



Series: Rüzgar İkizleri [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, balık, ikiz, macera, rüzgar
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-19 18:03:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8220074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/globbels/pseuds/globbels
Summary: Bir pazar günü babalarıyla balık tutmaya giden yedi yaşındaki Faye ikizleri, o akşam eve kaç balıkla döndü?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Benim için çok özel birine, yine benim için anlamı özel olan bir hediye... :)  
> Özel banner: http://i.hizliresim.com/2jYJbA.jpg

_O anda anlattığı hikayeyle on sekiz yaşımda bile beş altı yaşındaki küçük kızıymışım gibi hissettiren babama… O gün belki de bana, güleyim veya balığı elime almaktan korkmayayım diye anlatmıştın sadece ama benim için anlamı büyüktü. Ne olursa olsun, ne kadar büyürsem büyüyeyim senin küçük kızın olacağımı anladım. Doğum günün kutlu olsun baba, iyi ki varsın. İyi ki babamsın…_

Güneş doğalı henüz dört saat olmasına rağmen oldukça sıcak bir Pazar günüydü. Ronald, havanın güzelliğini ve tatil günü olmasını fırsat bilip ikizleri balık tutmaya götürmeye niyetlenmişti.

   Jade’i uyandırmamaya dikkat ederek perdeyi geri kapatıp üstünü giyindikten sonra usulca çıktı yatak odasından. İkizleri uyandırmadan önce mutfağa girdi kahvaltı hazırlamak için. Ekmek kızartma makinesine iki ekmek yerleştirip zamanını ayarladıktan sonra buzdolabından üç tane yumurta çıkardı. Bir yandan yumurtaları yağda kızartırken diğer yandan ekmekleri kontrol ediyordu. Yumurtalar piştiğinde ocağın altını kapatıp tabakları çıkardı sağ tarafında kalan dolaptan. Yumurtaları tabaklara paylaştırdıktan sonra elindekileri masaya yerleştirip tekrardan buzdolabına yöneldi. İkizlerin kahvaltıda içmeyi sevdikleri şeftali suyunu, tereyağını ve böğürtlen reçelini aldıktan sonra geri kapattı buzdolabını. Masayı kurmayı bitirdiğinde ikizlerin odasına çıktı ses çıkarmamaya özen göstererek.

“Çocuklar, bugün deniz kenarına gitmeye ne dersiniz? Balık tutarız, sahilde otururuz, ha? Kahvaltıyı da hazırladım hem.”

“Sabah oldu mu ya?”

   Sirius’un lafı üzerine güldü Ronald.

“Oldu tabii, kalkacak mısın Sirius?”

“Breeze uyandı mı, baba?”

   Ronald anlamamış bir şekilde baktı Sirius’a. Ardından başını kaldırıp Breeze’e baktı. Kız henüz gözlerini açmamıştı ancak esneyip geriniyordu yatağında.

“Uyanıyor, neden ki?”

   Sirius’un yüzüne hınzırca bir gülümseme yayıldı. Kafasının altındaki yastığı alıp Breeze’in yatağına doğru, şaşırtacak kadar sert ama canını yakmayacak kadar da yumuşak bir şekilde fırlattı.

“Ya, yine mi?”

   Breeze, yüzüne gelen yastığı aynı şekilde Sirius’a iade ettikten sonra doğrulup ayaklarını yataktan aşağı sarkıttı.

“Gerçekten, bunu her sabah yapmak zorunda mısın Sirius?”

   Sirius da kafasındaki yastığı kenara koyup doğrulurken Breeze gibi ayaklarını yataktan aşağı sarkıttı ve gülümseyerek ikizine baktı.

“Evet. Evet, yapmak zorundayım, çünkü çok eğlenceli!”

dedi, kollarını havaya kaldırarak. Ronald ise ne tepki vereceğini bilememiş bir şekilde bakmaya devam ediyordu. Çünkü kızsa, kızılacak bir durum yoktu; gülse, her sabah aynı şeyi yaptıklarından artık gülünecek bir hali de kalmamıştı.

“Biriniz evlenip gidene kadar her sabah aynı şeyi yapmaya devam edeceksiniz, değil mi?”

“Ben evlenmeyeceğim!”

   İkisi aynı anda aynı cümleyi söylediğinde Ronald kendini tutamayıp kahkahayı patlattı. İkizlerin gözlerindeki korku ona o kadar sevimli gelmişti ki… Uzanıp Sirius’un saçlarını karıştırdıktan sonra Breeze’in yanına oturdu.

“Neyse, boş verin şimdi evlenmeyi. Siz gelecek misiniz benimle? Onu söyleyin bakalım.”

“Ben gelirim.”

“Ben de gelirim.”

“O zaman hadi bakalım. Elinizi, yüzünüzü yıkayın, üstünüzü giyinin, gelin aşağıya. Ama fazla gürültü yapmayın, anneniz uyuyor. Anlaştık mı?”

“Tamam, baba.”

“Anlaştık.”

   Ronald ile birlikte odadan çıkan Sirius, lavaboya giderken Breeze de yatağını toplamaya başladı. Ardından kıyafetini hazırladı kardeşi lavabodan çıkana kadar. İşini halleden Sirius odalarına geldiğinde bu sefer Breeze gitti lavaboya yanına kıyafetlerini de alarak.

   Bu arada Sirius dolabının önünde durmuş, giyeceklerini seçmeye çalışıyordu. En sonunda annesinin ütüleyip askısına astığı kısa kollu, şeftali pembesi rengindeki gömleğini ve cepli kot kaprisini alıp giyindi. Saçlarını dağınık bırakmayı sevdiği için eliyle biraz düzelttikten sonra yatağını toplayıp katladığı pijamalarını yastığının altına koydu. Breeze de odalarına gelip pijamalarını Sirius gibi yastığının altına koyunca ikiziyle beraber çıktı odalarından. Sessizce mutfağa indiklerinde Ronald çoktan oturmuş, onları bekliyordu masada. İkizler de masaya oturduktan sonra kahvaltılarını etmeye başladılar.

***

   Yarım saatin ardından Ronald ve ikizler kahvaltılarını bitirmiş, masadakileri kaldırmaya başlamışlardı. Sirius boş tabakları Ronald’a getiriyor, Ronald da onları bulaşık makinesine yerleştiriyordu. Breeze ise kalanları götürüyordu buzdolabına. İşlerini bitirdikten sonra Ronald iki şişeye su doldurup birini Sirius’a diğerini de Breeze’e uzattı.

“Şimdi odanıza çıkıp bunları sırt çantanıza koyun. Mayolarınızı da alın, su sıcaksa denize de girersiniz hem. Unutmadan, şapkalarınızı da mutlaka alın, tamam mı? Hadi bakalım, ben de garajdan malzemeleri alacağım. Hazır olunca garajın önüne gelin, sizi orada bekleyeceğim. Fazla oyalanmayın ve sessiz olun.”

   Çocuklar odalarına doğru koşmaya başlamışlardı bile. Sırt çantalarına babalarının dediklerini koyduktan sonra kendi istedikleri birkaç eşyayı da alıp şapkalarını taktılar. Ardından ses çıkarmamaya özen göstererek dışarıya çıktılar. Ronald, arabanın bagajına oltasını koymuş, diğer malzemelerini almak için tekrar girmişti garaja. Çocukların sesini duyduğunda Sirius’un kepçesini arıyordu.

“Hazır mısınız çocuklar? Şapkanızı aldınız mı? Başınıza güneş geçsin istemem.”

“Hazırım ben.”

   Breeze, babasının yanına gidip uzattığı kovayı aldı eline. Sirius da elini başına götürüp şapkasının orada olduğundan emin olduktan sonra Breeze ve babasına katıldı.

“Ben de hazırım.”

“Tamam, o zaman. Gel sen de kepçeni koy bagaja, gidelim geç olmadan.”

   Breeze ve Sirius babalarının verdiği kovayla kepçeyi bagaja yerleştirip arabaya otururken Ronald da bir elinde alet çantasıyla usulca garajın kapısını kapattı. Alet çantasını bagaja koyduktan sonra o da arabaya bindi ve yola koyuldular.

   Yolda ilerlerken ikizler arkada renk bulmaca oynuyorlardı. Biri bir renk söylüyor diğeri ise camdan dışarıya bakıp o renkte bir nesne bulmaya çalışıyordu. Aslında Sirius’un en sevdiği oyundu bu, renklerle arası iyi olduğundan bazen kazanmak için o an bulunması imkansız bir renk söylerdi Breeze’e. Yine aynı şeyi yapmıştı.

“Aquamarin mavisi.”

“Hadi ama nereden buluyorsun bu renkleri? Ayrıca o dediğin maviyi bilmiyorum bile. Başka bir renk söyle.”

“Tamam, peki. Mercan kırmızısı?”

dedi, Sirius gülerek. Breeze biraz düşünüp nasıl bir renk olduğunu hatırlamaya çalıştı mercan kırmızısının. Hatırlar gibi olduğunda camdan dışarı bakıp aramaya başladı rengi. Biraz ileride bir kadın görmüştü fularlı, gözlerini iyice kısıp fularının rengine odaklanmaya çalıştı. Evet, benziyordu rengi.

“Buldum! Bak, orada! Kadının fularının rengi! Buldum işte!”

   Breeze heyecanla ilerideki kadını işaret ediyordu. Sirius da gözlerini kısıp fulara baktığında dudakları ufak bir gülümsemeyle aralandı. En az adından emin olduğu kadar emindi onun nar rengi olduğuna. Birbirine benzer renklerdi ama kesinlikle aynı değillerdi.

“Hayır, bulamadın. Fular nar renginde. Ben kazandım!”

“Mızıkçılık yapıyorsun Sirius! Baba! Bir şey söyle Sirius’a!”

“Tamam, başka bir renk sorayım? Bir şans daha, ne dersin?”

   Masum masum bakıyordu Breeze’e Sirius.

“Ben bu oyundan sıkıldım, oynamayacağım.”

“Mızıkçı, diyene bak. Hadi, bak soruyorum.”

   Dışarıya bakıp kolay bir renk aradı Sirius. Birazdan çayır papatyalarının yanından geçeceklerdi, Breeze küstüğü için görmemişti henüz onları.

“Beyaz.”

   Breeze başını kaldırmak istemese de kolay bir renkti bu, bulabilirdi. Bir umutla camdan dışarıya baktı.

“Papatyalar! Buldum! Ben kazandım!”

   Gülerek ikizine sarıldı Breeze.

“Teşekkür ederim, Sirius.”

“Bir dahakine ben kazanacağım ama.”

   Ronald gülümseyerek dikiz aynasına baktı. Çok sevimli görünüyordu çocuklar bu halleriyle. Birbirlerine hiçbir zaman küs kalamazlardı zaten, en uzun küs kaldıkları zamansa beş dakikayı bile geçmemişti şimdiye kadar. Geri önüne döndü, az kalmıştı sahile. Direksiyonu hafif sağa çevirip taşlı yola girdikten yaklaşık on dakika sonra sahile gelmişlerdi. Arabasını bulduğu düzgün bir yere park ettikten sonra emniyet kemerini çözüp indi arabadan Ronald. O bagajdaki eşyaları toparlarken ikizler de arabadan inmiş, babalarının onlara vereceği eşyaları bekliyorlardı. Ronald ikizlere kova ve kepçeyi uzattıktan sonra oltasını ve alet çantasını çıkardı bagajdan. Arabayı kilitlerken telefonu çaldı Ronald’ın, Jade arıyordu.

“Efendim, hayatım?”

“Neredesiniz siz Ronald, evden kaçar gibi çıkmışsınız?”

“Hava güzel diye çocukları deniz kenarına getirdim, balık tutmaya. Okulları açılmadan önce eğlensinler biraz, dedim. Hem fena mı oldu? Bugün sen de biraz dinlenirsin, alışverişe çıkarsın, kendine zaman ayırırsın. Çocukların sorumlulukları tamamen bende.”

“İyi o zaman, öyle diyorsan. Peki, kaç gibi gelirsiniz eve?”

“Öğleden sonra geliriz, bizi merak etme sen. Öpüyorum seni.”

“Ben de seni.”

   Ronald, telefonunu kapattıktan sonra cebine koyup arabaya yasladığı oltasını eline aldı tekrardan. Çocuklar az ilerde onu bekliyorlardı.

“Hadi baba!”

“Geldim çocuklar, geldim.”

   İkizlerin yanına vardığında beraber sahildeki soyunma odalarının olduğu yere gittiler. İkizleri kabinlere soktuktan sonra dışarıda beklemeye başladı onları Ronald. Çocuklar fazla oyalanmadan üzerlerini değiştirip çıktılar hemen kabinlerden. Breeze gülkurusu rengindeki mayosunu, Sirius ise yeşil ve beyaz kareli deniz şortunu giymişti. Gömleği de düğmeleri açık bir şekilde üzerindeydi. Çantalarının kabarıklığından belliydi çıkardıkları kıyafetleri oraya koydukları.

“Giyindiniz mi? Hadi, gelin gidelim. Şuradaki kayalığı görüyor musunuz? Oraya çıkacağız işte balık tutmaya. İsterseniz siz de yanımda girersiniz suya.”

   Sahilden başlayıp denize doğru yaklaşık on metre ilerlemiş olan kayalığı gösteriyordu Ronald. Su oralarda pek derin olmazdı, bazı yerleri dize kadar bazı yerleri bele kadar gelirdi. Ancak şansları yaver giderse kayalığa yaklaşan balıklardan yakalayabilirlerdi.

“Ben kepçemle yakalayacağım balıkları.”

“Olur, fazla uzaklaşma yeter. Breeze sen de yanımda durur musun, misinaya yem bağlayıp veririm sana?”

“Bilmem.”

   Biraz kararsız bakmıştı küçük kız babasına. Biraz düşündükten sonra başını sallayıp onay verdi.

“Tamam, yanında duracağım.”

   Sirius babasından, o giyinirken tutsun diye verdiği kepçesini alıp çıkardığı gömleği babasına uzattı ve paldır küldür suya girdi. Bir an suyun ısısından dolayı geçirdiği şokla olduğu yerde kalakalsa da çabucak toparlanıp tüm vücudunu suya soktu. Biraz uyuşmuştu ama suyun verdiği his bir harikaydı, kendisini özgür hissettiriyordu. Kayalığın ucuna kadar suda ilerleyip babasının gösterdiği yerde durdu ve kardeşiyle beraber oraya gelmesini bekledi.

   Ronald ise kayalığın üstüne çıkmış Breeze’e tutması için elini uzatıyordu. Küçük kız da sol elindeki kovayı sağ eline alıp babasının elini tutmuştu. Birlikte dikkatlice kayalığın ucuna geldiklerinde Ronald kızının elini bırakıp alet çantasından malzemelerini çıkarmaya başladı. Yaklaşık iki metrelik misina kesmişti Breeze için, kancayla yem bağladı ucuna.

“Al bakalım, bu senin. Şimdi bunu, böyle suya bırakacağız. Sen de yavaş yavaş yukarı aşağı oynatırsın. Eğer balıklar seni ziyarete gelirse misinanı aşağıya çekerler, bak böyle. Sen yukarı çekeceksin meraklı olanları, çekemezsen beni çağır beraber çekeriz. Tamam mı, meleğim?”

“Hı hım.”

   Ronald, Breeze’e misinasını nasıl suya bırakacağını, nasıl çekeceğini anlattıktan sonra kendi takımını hazırladı. Hazırlıklarını tamamlayınca güçlü bir şekilde oltasını savurdu Sirius’un aksi yönünde ve beklemeye başladı.

***

“Evet hayatım, kova neredeyse doldu. Sen masayı hazırlamaya başla birazdan biz de çıkar geliriz.”

“Bir saate evde olur musunuz?”

“Sanırım olabiliriz.”

“Tamam o zaman, çocuklar iyice kurulansın, tamam mı Ronald?”

“Sen merak etme hayatım. Hallederim ben. Bir saate görüşürüz o halde.”

“Görüşürüz.”

   Ronald telefonunu kaprisinin cebine koyduktan sonra oltasını tutmaya devam etti. Sirius’a baktığında kepçesini kaldırmaya çalışıyordu, orta boy bir balık yakalamıştı.

   Sirius, kepçesine yakalanan balığı babasının yanındaki kovaya koymak için kayalıklara tırmanırken bir yandan da etrafına bakındı.

“Baba, Breeze nerede?”

   Ronald oltasını iki kayanın arasına sıkıştırıp kıyıya doğru baktı. Breeze üstünü giyinmiş sahilde yürüyordu tek başına, sıkılmış gibiydi.

“Sen burada bekle oğlum, tamam mı? Hemen gelirim.”

   Ne olduğunu anlamak için sahile indi Ronald, küçük kızın yanına. Aslında sıkılmış değil de daha çok bir şeyden çekiniyor gibiydi. Uzanıp saçlarını okşadı kızın.

“Sorun ne Breeze? Eğlenmiyor musun yoksa sıkıldın mı?”

“Hayır yani evet, eğleniyorum.”

“Neden burada tek başınasın öyleyse, sessizce gittin yanımızdan?”

   Ayağının altındaki kumları eşeledi Breeze, nasıl söyleyeceğini bilemedi derdini. Ronald diz çöktü kızının önünde, elini tuttu usulca. Babasının bu hareketi Breeze’e cesaret vermişti.

“Korktum.”

“Neyden?”

   Başını önüne eğdi yavaşça Breeze.

“Balıklardan…”        

“Neden?”

“Sen eline alınca hareket ediyorlar ama. Kaçmak isteyeceklerse neden geliyorlar yanımıza?”

   Ronald gülümsedi kızının bu masumca sarf ettiği sözlerine. Ayağa kalkıp elinden tutmaya devam ederek Breeze’i tekrardan götürdü kayalıklara.

“Bunu sana küçük bir balık anlatsın ister misin, Breeze?”

“Nasıl yani?”

   Gözlerini kocaman açıp babasına bakıyordu Breeze. Eline oltasını aldıktan sonra güçlü bir şekilde savurup devam etti adam sözlerine.

“Bir zamanlar küçük bir balık varmış denizlerde yaşayan. Her gün yüzeye kadar gelip bulutlara bakarmış, yeryüzünün nasıl bir yer olduğunu merak ettiği için. Çıkmak istemiş bir gün denizden.”

   Olta sarsıldığında gülerek sarmaya başlamıştı Ronald makarayı.

“Yüzeyden bir ip uzatılmış ona, üstelik ipin ucunda yemek bile varmış. Sevinçle asılmış ipe, yukarıdakiler de onu yeryüzüne çekmiş. Küçük balık sonunda yeryüzünü gördüğü için çok mutluymuş ama bir terslik varmış, küçük balık nefes alamıyormuş.”

   Breeze heyecanla babasına bakmaya devam ediyordu. Bu arada Ronald oltaya takılan balıkları kovaya koyarken küçük bir tane bulmuş, eline alıp Breeze’e uzatmıştı.

“Sonra iyi kalpli, küçük bir kız gelmiş küçük balığın yanına. Elini uzatıp balığı almış onu yukarıya çekenlerden.”

   Breeze’i korkutmadan avucunun içine bıraktı balığı Ronald, küçük kızın gözlerine bakarak devam etti anlatmaya.

“Onu suya geri bırakırken küçük balık ona minnetle bakmış. Bu balığın da sana öyle bakmasını ister misin?”

   Küçük kız kafasını sallayınca elindeki balığı suya bıraktı yavaşça.

“Büyü de gel, olur mu? İki hafta sonra bekliyor olacağım! Bak, gördün mü nasıl bakıyor sana?”

“Güle güle balıkçık!”

    Breeze giden balığa el sallarken suyun bir yerden boşalması gibi bir ses duydular. Ronald ile arkalarına döndüklerinde elindeki kovayı geri denize boşaltan bir Sirius ile karşılaştılar.

“Balıklara özgürlük!”

“Hadi be! Oğlum, sen ciddi misin?”

   Şaşkınca Sirius’a bakıp ellerini saçlarının arasına geçirdi Ronald. Anlatırken kendini fazla mı kaptırmıştı acaba yoksa Sirius mu çabuk gaza gelmişti? Bunu çözemese de bildiği bir şey vardı, eve elleri boş döneceklerdi.

   Bu arada Breeze ellerini çırpıp sevinç çığlıkları atıyordu, Sirius’un hareketi neşesini yerine getirmişti. Çocuklarının keyfinin yerinde olduğunu gören Ronald da gülüp malzemelerini toplamaya başlamıştı.

“Eh, madem balıklar özgürlüğüne kavuştu, biz de daha fazla rahatsız etmeyelim onları, eve gidelim. Yardım edecek misiniz çocuklar bunları taşımama?”

   İkizler hafif olan malzemeleri alıp önden gidince Ronald da kalanları alıp peşlerinden onları takip etti. Bagaja ellerindekileri koyduktan sonra Breeze arabaya binerken Sirius ise üstünü değiştirmeye gitti. Sirius’u beklerken arabasına yaslanan Ronald fark ettirmeden başını çevirip içeriye, Breeze’e doğru bakmıştı. Kızının gülümsediğini gördüğünde o da engel olamamıştı gülümsemesine.

   Breeze, babasının anlattığı hikayeyi düşünürken bir yandan da ellerine yapışan balık pullarına bakıyordu. Güneş vurdukça derisi sanki elmastanmışçasına parıl parıl parlıyordu pullar sayesinde. Gülümsediğini fark etmemişti bile küçük kız. Bir babanın belki de kızına vereceği en büyük hediyeydi cesaret, Breeze de bunun farkındaydı. Babası ona bu şekilde anlatmasa belki de korkmaya devam edecekti, hiçbir zaman eline alamayacaktı o balığı. Ronald’ın ona baktığından habersiz bir şekilde sürücü koltuğuna sarıldı Breeze.

“Teşekkür ederim, baba.”

***

   Jade masaya salatayı yerleştirirken anahtarın kilidi açma sesi geldi kulağına. Başını kaldırıp arkasına döndüğünde ona doğru koşan ikizlerini gördü.

“Geldiniz sonunda, sizi ne kadar özledim bilemezsiniz.”

   Çocuklarına teker teker sarıldıktan sonra Ronald’a döndü bakışları. Elinde balık kovası yoktu.

“Kova nerede Ronald? Temizleyelim de pişirelim balıkları, acıkmışsınızdır.”

“Kova garajda.”

“Neden, ne işi var garajda? Balıklar nerede?”

“Balıklara özgürlük…”

dedi, Ronald bakışlarıyla Sirius’u işaret edip. Jade ise anladığını ifade eden gülümsemesiyle karşılık verdi kocasına.

“Makarna?”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ee, ne diyorsunuz, beğendiniz mi? :) :) Bu arada babamın bana anlattığı hikaye Ronald'ın Breeze'e anlattığı hikayeydi. Yaklaşık iki ay geçtiği için üzerinden aklımda kalanları yazabildim. Biraz da ekleme oldu tabii kurguyu desteklemesi için ama ana fikri aynı :)


End file.
